Jacob's Cousin
by FrankieLovesCheese
Summary: When Jacob's cousin, 17 year old Isabelle comes to visit, things seem to be going well. Isabelle, like Jacob, is a werewolf. Until, Isabelle and Jasper fall in love and have a "forbidden" relationship; and Isabelle gets pregnant with a hybrid.


_Chapter 1: Isabelle Comes To Visit_

17 year old Isabelle Black, younger cousin of Jacob Black, steps off an airplane. She looks around the Seattle airport. "I only have to wait a few more hours to see Jacob!" says Isabelle. She walks up to a car rental stand. "I need a car that can get me from here to Forks." she says. Isabelle pays the lady. The lady at the stand leads Isabelle to a Lamborghini Aventador. Isabelle takes the keys and drives to Forks. She puts in her Breaking Benjamin CD and starts to sing along to 'Diary of Jane'. It's already dark by the time Isabelle drives into Port Angeles. "Maybe I should stop for the night. No, no, no! I can't wait 'till morning to see Jacob!" says Isabelle. So, she keeps driving. It was midnight when Isabelle drove into Forks. "Not too long now!" she says. Her phone rings just as she drives onto the Quileute reservation. She answers it and smiles when she hears Jacob's voice. "Jacob, why are you going to call someone in the middle of the night!" she asks. Jacob chuckles. "I'm not allowed to talk to my favorite cousin?" Jacob asks. "Yes, but not at midnight!" says Isabelle as she pulls into the driveway of Jacob's house. Jacob hangs up the phone to see who pulled in. Isabelle jumped out of the car and into Jacob's arms. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were coming!" says Jacob as he lets go of Isabelle. "I wanted to surprise you!" says Isabelle as she gets her suitcase out of the car. "Let me get that!" says Jacob as he takes Isabelle's suitcase to his room, where Isabelle stayed when she visited. When Isabelle visited, Jacob slept on the couch. Isabelle walks into the house and sees Jacob's dad, Billy, watching a Texas Rangers baseball game. Isabelle gives Billy a hug. "Hey, Isabelle! What brings you here?" asks Billy. Isabelle sits down beside him. "It's been about a year since I've seen Jake and I thought it was time I paid him a visit." says Isabelle. "How's school going?" asks Billy. "I graduated high school a year early. Now I'm trying to decide if I want to go to Stanford, Yale, Harvard, or Purdue." says Isabelle. Jacob rejoins Isabelle and Billy. "Dad, Isabelle's been driving for a while. I think we should let her sleep." he says. Isabelle tells Jacob and Billy goodnight, and goes to Jacob's room. She lays down and instantly falls asleep; fully clothed. She wakes up the next morning to the sound of multiple people entering the house. Isabelle changes clothes, brushes her hair, puts on her makeup, and goes to find the source of the noise. She finds Jacob and four other people talking in the living room. They four boys turn their heads to look at Isabelle as she sits down beside Jacob. "Introduction time! Embry, Quil, Paul, Sam, meet my cousin, Isabelle. Isabelle meet my fellow wolves, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Sam." says Jacob. Isabelle smiles at them. At that moment, a 16 year old boy walks in. The boy takes one look at Isabelle and runs into a wall. Quil and Embry laugh. "Isabelle, meet Seth Clearwater, the youngest member of the pack." says Jacob. Seth approaches Isabelle and Jacob. "Youngest, awesomest, and brightest member of the pack, that's me!" says Seth. Isabelle and Seth shake hands. "So, where are you from?" asks Seth. "We gotta go." says Paul as he Sam, Embry, and Quil leave. Jacob gets up and goes to the kitchen to start cooking some breakfast. "I'm from Dallas, Texas. But I'm originally from Forks." says Isabelle. "Why don't you live here on the reservation?" asks Seth. "It's kind of a long story. My mother divorced my father when I was three, and she moved us to Dallas." said Isabelle. Seth nods. Jacob's cell phone rings. He answers it and smiles when he hears the voice of Alice Cullen. "Hey, Jacob! I hear your cousin's in town! Why don't you bring her over?" asks Alice. "We'll be right over." says Jacob as he hangs up. "Where are we going?" asks Isabelle. "We're going to a friend of mine's house. Seth, help yourself." says Jacob as he and Isabelle leave the house and get into Jacob's car. They drive to the house of the Cullens.


End file.
